


Heat

by Amakatsu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Kara looks in on Veronica Sinclair visiting Lena and she doesn't react well (or maybe too well?).





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of smut. Something that popped in my head a long time back (more season 2 ish beg. 3) and I found it and typed it up.

Kara hadn't meant to. She _really_ hadn't.

She was just so frustrated, between being Supergirl, Guardian, and Mon El, she had a lot of pent up steam.

But here she was, slipping her hands along smooth skin, feeling the  _heat_ between them, she felt like she would burst. She couldn't stop herself. And as a moan reverberated around the room, Kara found that she didn't want to. 

How did it end up like this? 

* * *

  


"I'm sorry Miss Danvers, but Miss Luthor is in a meeting right now." Jess informed her.

"Oh, well I can wait then, if you don't mind." Kara frowned in confusion, Lena had texted her to let Kara know she had a free schedule, and hadn't mentioned a meeting. After a moment of debate she decided to tip her ear to focus on Lena's office, just in case. After a few seconds she was able to sort through the more unnecessary voices and pinpoint her friend's voice.

" _What are you doing here?" Lena said obviously agitated. "I'm busy."_

" _Oh? Not happy to see me?" Another voice purred._

The second voice sounded familiar to Kara but she couldn't quite make out from where, she continued to listen,

" _Veronica,I don't have time for your games. Get to your point so I can move on with my day."_

" _Always so touchy."_

Kara straightened with a low growl building in her throat.  _Roulette._ Kara quickly put her temper in check, by the law Veronica Sinclair is a free woman, and she had no right even as Supergirl to crash in and apprehend her.  _No matter how much she deserves it._ With a deep breath she assured herself that Lena could handle the eccentric woman, but slid her phone out to dial Alex at any moment. When Kara tuned back in, there was only silence to be heard, except for the slight rustling of fabric. Immediately Kara's stomach tightened in concern. The blonde reporter bit her lip in thought, debating her options. It would be best to make sure Lena was okay, that was the  _right_  thing to do. She quickly took a glimpse at Jess, making sure the assistant wasn't looking before casually slipping off her glasses to peer through the walls.

Lena's office came into her view. Lena sat regally in her desk chair, and Kara watched intently as Veronica slid around the desk. Lena's eyes followed the woman as Roulette finally stopped just in front of the CEO. Slowly Veronica leaned down to Lena's ear,

" _Why can't we just revisit what we had all those years ago?"_

Kara felt herself inhale sharply, her gut twisting uncomfortably. But she didn't turn away as Roulette slowly slid a hand up Lena's leg, across her thigh, tantalizingly slow before slipping under the Luthor's skirt. A moment passed between them before Lena shot up out of her seat, and swiftly turned the tables. She nudged Sinclair against her white desk, placing her hands on either side, trapping the woman in place. She leaned forwards slowly closing the gap, and for a heart stopping moment Kara thought Lena would kiss Roulette, but she ducked at the last second to whisper hotly in the woman's ear.

" _While I can believe you want sex, your first concern is always money. Which I won't be giving you. Find someone else to fund your sick past times." The CEO then leaned to the side and pressed her com, "please, get an escort out of the building for Miss Sinclair, Jess."_

By then Kara had jumped from her seat and her breathing came in sharp bursts. Immediately she turned to grab her things,

"Sorry, I just remembered something I had to do for my boss, Snapper, he's-he's a real grouch, and well, I'll have to come by later, tell Lena I'm sorry." She spoke in a rush to Jess as she hurried to grab her things.

Jess just eyed her oddly, "of course... I'll let her know."

Kara nodded her head repeatedly, "thanks," she mumbled before shooting past towards the exit, almost taking out a few employees on her way.

* * *

Kara now as Supergirl floated easily to the other side of the building to where she knew Lena's office sat.

Lena watched Veronica go from her desk eyes narrowed. She sighed and situated in her uncomfortably CEO chair which Kara knew from her complaining only worked to make her back ache.

Kara watched as Lena picked up her pen once more but after a few minutes she began to fidget, every once and awhile glancing to the door. Kara came closer landing on the balcony and gave the door a small knock.

Lena turned around to her giving her a look of surprise with a hint of annoyance which made Kara wince and the murky feeling in her stomach since she saw Veronica to intensify.

"Ms. Luthor," She greeted entering once Lena made no move to open the door herself.

"Supergirl, it seems I'm subject to more uninvited visitors today," The CEO said under her breath but Kara caught it clearly and she couldn't help but wonder if Lena did it on purpose. Putting her pen down the CEO fully turned herself towards the hero still not bothering to stand. Somehow the act made Kara feel small.

"I just saw R-Ms. Sinclair-" Kara fixed with distatse, "I wanted to check on you." She said her tone terse as she remembered what went on in the office. Lena must have mistaken her tone for disaproval and immediately was on the defensive.

"Check on me? On what, which dasterly plans I have up my sleeve? Is that it?" Lena suggested eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Kara halted and began back tracking, "No, uh she's a known criminial and for you're safety anyway-it'd be dangersous to continue those...relations."

Lena made a sound crossed between a scoff and a laugh, finally she braced her hands on the arms of her chair and stood up. She slowly stepped into Supergirl's space bringing her gaze level with the hero's who now tensed up shoulders a little scrunched.

"Relations? It's public knowledge that Veronica," Lena said pointedly reveling in the way the hero reacted to the name, "and I used to be close. Her family and mine have known each other for awhile, we went to boarding school together. It's not strange for her to visit me concerning business."

Kara openly scoffed, "Business isn't what  _she_  had in mind," she said bitterly.

Lena looked at her puzzled for a moment before her green eyes lit up and she stepped away losing her cool momentarily, "are you  _spying_  on me?" She asked increduolus.

Kara gaped realizing what she said, and that maybe, kind of, what she did could be considered spying, "no!" She denied, "I was...flying by."

"Flying by? And how many times have you just been 'flying by' exactly?"

"None! I mean I try not to, it's hard your building is part of the city and all so-" Kara realized she entered rambling mode and Supergirl did not ramble and she clamped down on it fast. "It's for your safety Ms. Luthor," she tried again fists on hips.

"My safety? Keeping tabs on my sex life?" Lena repeated in disbelief her head to the side she laughed derisively as Kara gaped at her and crossed her arms. "You have no right to any knowledge of my personal life, and I'm sorry you feel so entitled that you do." Lena replied sharply making Kara marvel for a moment at the carefully worded barb.

Kara huffed indignantly but felt her face heat up in shame, "I know that-I ugh, it's just a little hard for people so see how good you are, when you choose to keep such terrible company!"

Lena scoffed and gave a humorless laugh, "Oh? I am not at fault for other people's prejudice  _Supergirl,_ and I have a right to my privacy."

"I just don't understand you Lena!" Kara finally yells unable to help herself stepping up close to the CEO.

"I don't  _need_  you to understand me. It might be hard for you to hear, but I can move on perfectly well in my life without  _your_  approval." Lena shot back, unsure what earned her the hero's interrogation.

"That's not-" Kara grinded her teeth. Lena stepped closer to match her, not backing down.

She didn't know what was going on in her brain, she was just so  _frustrated._ With being Supergirl, Mon El, Guardian-everything piled up, on top of-of whatever emotion she was feeling right now-what  _Lena_  was making her feel. She just wanted everything to stop for a moment, just some time to catch up. She could feel her chest heaving from her anger, and her eyes zoomed in on Lena's painted lips as the woman spoke, it was hard not to as the CEO was so close, almost chest to chest. Kara just needed her to stop talking. Just some silence to think.

"Unlike some, I have no need to feed into your eg-"

So Kara kissed her.

It was dumb, and impulsive, but Lena was practically  _taunting_  her.

The air between them charged with heat, and Kara took one last step forward, and silenced her. A startled noise came from the back of Lena's throat, and for a terrifying moment they stood there pressed together. But to Kara's shock (and relief), Lena kissed her back. It turned rough quickly, and Lena's hands latched onto Kara's hair hands gripping her blond locks, causing Kara to groan into Lena's mouth. Swiftly Kara picked Lena up with ease, holding her impossibly close, and gently placing her on the desk. They parted for a breath before Kara was attacking at Lena's throat. The brunette gave a sharp intake, and moaned. The sound sent a thrill through the hero, and she felt heat pooling at her abdomen. The slight flutter of Lena's pulse, every heartbeat, every intake of breath-Kara's enhanced senses took in every reaction.  _Rao,_ she thought as her caresses continued, her fingertips gliding over Lena's smooth skin-she had never felt such a sense of rightness before. Finally, after so many weeks she felt complete. With that thought, she pushed forward, with urgency she moved her attention to removing Lena's skirt. She undid the button with more force than she had meant, causing a small tear, Lena gasped from the force. Kara let the piece of cloth fall to the floor, and she gazed down at Lena, in her underwear and rumpled blouse, the other woman's chest heaving, her lidded gaze, swollen lips. The sight was all Kara could take. Without reservation she ripped Lena's panties away completely and trailed kisses along the CEO collar bone. She reached a hand down to Lena's opening, feeling the woman tremble beneath her touch. Kara glided her fingers across Lena's wetness, reveling in the gasp she earned in response.

" _Please."_ The Luthor begged barely above a whisper. Kara pressed their lips together in a searing kiss before she plunged two fingers into Lena, causing her to break the kiss with a cry of pleasure.

Kara never had sex with another woman before-but something in her, something close to animalistic, simply knew she had to please Lena, and she listened to the instinct, moving her hand with expertise, easily being able to sense the Luthor's sweet spots with each increased heart beat. It wasn't long before her rough treatment drew an orgasm from the CEO, Kara marveled at how she was able to make this strong woman come undone, how her green eyes were blown from pleasure, how her body trembled, and each stuttering breath, it was like flying for the first time- _empowering_. She let Lena ride out her orgasm before slowly removing her fingers, she kissed Lena softly. Once the brunette had recovered a sultry smirk graced her lips and she eased herself off her desk.

"Your turn," she said still breathless, nudging Kara into the desk chair, Supergirl didn't resist and let herself be pushed down to sit, watching carefully as the CEO of L-Corp, once  _Luthor_ Corp, slowly got on her knees.  _Oh Rao._

_**~Heat** _


End file.
